The present invention relates to ink handling apparatus, and in particular concerns an ink handling apparatus having features which facilitate quick change of ink.
An ink handling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,710 issued Dec. 15, 1992 to Harpold et al. entitled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR HANDLING PRINTING INK". This ink handling device works well, however the device requires significant capital expenditure and is thus more satisfactory for large ink volume users rather than for lower ink volume users, particularly where frequent changes in ink color are required or where there are a large number of ink colors/ink types that must be periodically or intermittently supplied. Further, it is desirable to improve the compactness of the unit so that the unit can be used easily and efficiently in small areas.